


Paris

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [33]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:</p>
<p>Sebastian asks Blaine to move back to Paris with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paris

“I can’t just pick up my entire life and move to Paris.” Blaine exclaims, following Sebastian through their apartment. He’s starting to panic, his boyfriend picking up parts of their life to throw into a suitcase.

Pictures and clothes and memories.

“Yes you can.” Sebastian states. “You just don’t want to.”

He lets out a noise of frustration. “You didn’t even _ask._ You bought me a plane ticket and started packing up my things.”

 

Sebastian snorts, throwing the suitcase on the couch. Most of the items inside bounce out and land mismatched all over the place from the force of the throw. “I’ve never heard you complain about my money buying you things before.”

Blaine throws his hands up in the air. “Oh so now I’m a gold digger! Nice. _That_ is not what I’m upset about and you know it. One call from your father that an art dealership has opened up for the taking in France and that’s it. Decision made. You didn’t even talk to me to ask me what I wanted.”

“It’s not like you’re doing so much here in New York that you couldn’t come.” Sebastian snaps, his words hurtful and jagged. But Blaine knows this was coming, this is how Sebastian gets in a fight. He takes it and takes it until he snaps, until he lashes out to get Blaine off his back. “You’re a fucking florist—you know how many flower shops they have in France. A-fucking-ton. You can make arrangements literally _anywhere_ it’s not a demanding job, Blaine. “

He crosses his arms over his chest and squeezes, like he’s holding himself together. “You’re an asshole.” He mutters, looking at the carpet. Tears stubbornly sting the back of his eyes as he hears Sebastian sigh.

Sebastian takes a step forward and tries to touch him but Blaine squirms, attempting to leave the circle that’s forming around his body. He sniffles, eventually just folding into the other’s touch because there’s no way out.

He closes his eyes as Sebastian presses a kiss to his temple, hands rubbing up and down his arms. “I’m sorry.” He murmurs.

Blaine shakes his head, wiping a stubborn tear away as it courses down his cheek. “We’re in this together, you know. You and me. We can’t just start making decisions for one another. You know I love you,” He sighs and leans further into his chest. “But you didn’t even ask.”

Sebastian nods, pulling back after a few moments. He tilts his chin up and brushes the tear track away with his thumb, pressing a soft chaste kiss to his lips. “I’m asking now. Voulez-vous venir à Paris avec moi? Parce que je ne peux pas supporter l’idée de vous perdre.”

The shorter smirks softly, shaking his head. “I have no idea what you said but that’s not fair. You know how much you speaking French turns me into jello.”

Sebastian grins. “Part of my charm. Just think how much French will be involved if we _move_ there.”

Blaine sighs after a moment and glances down at the suitcase before nodding. “Together?”

“Together.”

Translation: Will you come to Paris with me? Because I can not bear the thought of losing you.


End file.
